Unfairest
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: Here's the sequel Dagger has taken too long to post to I Won't Say I'm In Love. New people are appearing in the alternate reality, memories from the reality are coming back, mistakes will be mad, people will be making a reappearance, and what Jared has planned to win Mina over as his wife still needs revealed, as asking her doesn't seem to be working. Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1 - Aggravation

**Chapter One - Aggravation**

 **Woah, woah, hold it up. Is Dagger actually finally doing the sequel to I Won't Say I'm In Love? The one that ended all the way back in September and probably should've gotten sequeled a while ago? Is she? Is she? Yes, yes she is. c: I am finally going to be giving you guys the wonderful sequel to I Won't Say I'm In Love called Unfairest. Once again, the chapter titles will be drawn from the song, so expect there to be repeats from the first one.**

 **Guest 1 : I'm glad the fact that it was Ever was something you could sort of figure out. That was part of my goal! I'm sorry you couldn't wait for Unfairest, seeing as it took a couple months for this to finally be picked to make an entrance. Oops. If you do end up reading it now though, I hope you'll like it!**

 **booknerd00 : Haha, I'm glad that you were surprised and not surprised by Ever being Jared's fiancee. We'll be seeing more of what's going on there later. c: And you probably should've rushed me a bit. I took a very long time getting to the point where I was writing this. Woops. If you do read this story, I hope you like it!**

 **heywassuphelloo : Woo, you guessed it was Ever! Good job! :D I'm glad you loved this story, and seeing Teague in Mina's shoes. It was actually really fun. I'm glad you're pumped for this and to see more of Storm. He definitely will be in this one more! I'm glad you wanted to keep reading my stories, and I hope you still do! Hopefully you enjoy this story if you read it!**

 **Evx : Aw, that's okay. And I thought you might suspect it was Ever. And hm, I suppose we should feel a _little_ bad for Teague. You have to remember that he put Mina through all this the first time. Perhaps he kind of deserves it? And thank you! I'm glad my stories are always good. Hopefully this one is too if you read it!**

 **xXMADD1EXx : Haha, I'm glad you knew it! ^-^ I'm glad you really liked the story, I hope you end up reading this one!**

 **Monstercat02 : Well, it's coming out now. I know, it took a long time, and I'm not sure if you'll even see this. However, I hope you do! I'm super excited to have this story up, and I hope you'll be able to read it.**

 **Guest 2 : The entire story is kind of a copy off the books with my own spin on it, so you have to accept that the chapters will be similar to the books. It's kind of impossible for them not to be at times. I try to avoid it, but it's also supposed to be Teague in Mina's shoes. Sometimes he'll have to be in the exact same situation as Mina.**

 **Now that I've finished with that, let's get to the actual story. Shall we?**

* * *

 _Teague's Point of View_

* * *

"Earth to Teague! Yoo-hoo!" After nearly being ripped to shreds by cannibalistic bear Fae with no help from a certain somebody, I have to admit that I've been in a daze, so perhaps the comments are justified from my best friend sitting next to me.

"Hmm?" I lift my head from its spot on my desk to find out what my redheaded friend wants.

I have a feeling that I've missed everything Zack has said in these past few minutes because I've been busy staring out the school window toward the gym. Any minute now, Savannah White would be walking out of the gym along with the rest of the cheer squad. Since Mina has shown no sign of talking to me again any time soon, I had been wishing, no, praying for a chance to catch a glimpse of the blonde. It was starting to become a routine anytime I had detention - a very irritating, human, non-prince-like routine - where I would wait here, stare out the window, watch her walk by, and hope that she'd look at me like she used to. Of course, that hadn't happened yet, and there'd been plenty of opportunities for it to. Due to my unforgiving teacher, Mrs. Potter, I got detention a lot of days. Like today.

Zack speaks up again, but I miss it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" It doesn't just sound lame when I ask. It sounds pathetic.

Zack is supposed to be my best friend, yet I'm not even listening. Some best friend I'm turning out to be. It's not like I can even use what's going on in my life as an excuse with him, not that I should. But I'm exhausted what with the Grimm tasks, - is this how Mina felt all the time? - this hopeless crush on Savannah that I barely understand, Mina ignoring me, - I try not to think about how she's spending her time, but I can't help but wonder if it's with a guy - and the want to get back home, to my actual time.

"I don't understand what's been going on with you these last few weeks. You're always seeming preoccupied, as if you're somewhere else in spirit. You're never at home, and sometimes your mom and Lucy don't even seem to know where you are. Not to mention you've been extremely secretive." Zack is a lot more observant than he sometimes lets on. It's one thing I like about the human. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're seeing someone." Okay, maybe not as observant as I thought. "Hey, now that I think about it, you have been avoiding the hot new girl, Mina, like the plague." He grins as if he's got everything figured out, and I just want to smack my face off my desk and groan. "It's her, isn't it?"

Oh gosh, if only Zack knew the half of it. Today, he's dressed in some t-shirt for a band I've never heard of, jeans, and tennis shoes. Not to mention he's got a fedora on. If it were most other boys, I would say that the outfit looked awful, but Zack is not most other boys. Besides, he actually looks good in it. He's also normally a good guy. The only reason he's in detention with me right now is because he has the horrible habit of using his phone in class all the time. He moves desks so that he's in the way of the window, leaning over as if that will help him get a better look at me. I wish I could tell him that _he_ dated Mina at one time, but he doesn't remember thanks to my wonderful 'brother' who's actually my other half - although not in this dimension - Jared. She never showed any interest in dating me before, besides a few comments I can't make sense of in my head when looking at the facts. And, from what I can tell, she has no interest in dating me now, if she ever even did. Besides, I don't think I want to date her, even though the idea of that occurring has been flipped around inside my head. More to figure what that would even mean, whether we'd even be compatible, and how that would even occur than anything else.

I frown at him, and deciding not to give in to his silent plea to keep talking, lean farther to look out the window again. I don't admit to myself that I have a slight hope that I might see Mina out there if I don't see Savannah. Zack mimics the movement, and when I don't respond, punches me 'playfully' in the arm. Hard.

"Geez, Zack." I grumble, smacking his fist.

"Geez, Zack, what?" He asks back, which just irritates me.

"You could kill someone with a punch that hard!" It isn't necessarily that hard, but man, that hurt. Probably more because it took me by surprise than anything else.

He rolls his eyes. "Tell me what's going on in that square head of yours."

"My head is not square." I cross my arms, scowling, which just makes him snicker. Which, of course, makes me snicker. It's a good thing these detentions are so lax, or we'd be racking up detentions during detention. Maybe Mina should get a better school.

"No," Zack concedes, "but it's starting to be that way. You used to be a lot more fun. Tell me, is it Lucy?" He's trying to hide his worry, but I can totally see it with how she shifts around nervously in his seat.

If there's anyone who loves my sister the same amount as me, it's Zack. Although her appearance in this world was a bit of shock. She wasn't here till after I defeated the Little Red Riding Hood quest, and yet everyone acts as if she's been here forever. Including her. It's like she never _didn't_ exist here. The fact that this is the case makes me nervous. What else might have changed, and who else might've popped up? I can't figure anything out based off of actual reality, but I have a feeling that it won't be good if anything were to have happened.

"Not, it's not Lucy." I respond, at least slightly relieved for that. I can't be mad at the girl for just appearing. It's not like she had a choice, and to be honest, she sort of looks like a mini Mina. The only difference is the big, blue eyes that match mine. When she first showed up, she acted just like how I imagined a little sister would act, and it's impossible _not_ to like her. But then, what happens when I go back to reality? Will she be dead? "She's fine."

Zack looks relieved, letting out a sigh that reflects that, but then quickly asks, "Is it Sara?"

I shake my head. It's not like Zack knows, but to be honest, I don't like my mom in this universe at all. She's nothing like Mina's actual mom. I think she might be crazy. "No, Zack, it's not my mom." Frustrated by all his questions, I lean back, running a hand through my hair before recognizing that that's what Brody does and stopping. If there's one thing that's the same in both dimensions, it's the fact that I hate Brody. There's also the fact that Mina hates me, but I've taken to forgetting that one.

"Well then, what is it? You can't get frustrated with me for trying to figure it out if you won't tell me." He's right and I know it, but I don't want to admit it. "I give up. I'll give you my favorite video game. No, wait, my second favorite video game if you tell me. No, wait, I'll let you _borrow_ my second favorite video game." He gives me a very unconvincing grin, that shines more with mischief than innocence.

I don't hear the rest of his attempts at bartering with me in order to get me to tell him. That's because one of the people I've been waiting for has appeared from out of the gym. Savannah White rounds the corner, gym bag over her shoulder. My breath catches in the all too odd human way and I don't remember where I am. There she is, with her naturally curly, beautiful, long, blonde hair in her cheerleading ponytail still and blue eyes focused on wherever she's currently headed. She looks amazing, and she giggles at something Pri says from beside her.

My heart begins to race all over again. Someone calls out to them, and they turn expectantly to wait. I don't think I realize till now how many people are watching this conversation. There's TJ, who broke up with Savannah a few days after the dance when he admitted he had a thing for Pri. Savannah, being the girl she is, didn't mind. She and TJ are close friends, and to be honest, I'm not sure she actually ever saw anything in him. Then, her ex boyfriend Brody stepped back into the picture, having broken up with Nan the moment he heard Savannah and TJ were done. Pri is there as well, stepping slightly back as if realizing the conversation coming is not for her, which gives me a hint at what's to come. Then there's me watching, and possibly Zack. Not to mention there's two people under one of the trees watching from a distance - at least, it seems like they're watching - who I can't make out.

A boy of equal perfect, in the outfit that I'm guessing is for water polo, walks up to greet them. My guess was right. He's got tan skin, blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes. No doubt he looks like a real Prince Charming. As if. I have a distinct urge to wrap my hands around his neck, although I'm familiar enough with those urges from the old reality. I'm quite good at ignoring them till the time is right, and the time is currently not right. So, I have no choice but to watch the exchange with narrowed eyes. Watching Savannah's facial expressions, it's obvious that she's beginning to lose patience with him, and I have to resist the urge to try and encourage it. Not that I really can without Fae magic, unless I want to scream and holler, which would be quite humiliating. Any break up with Brody is a good break up. The conversation ends with Brody practically strutting back inside with TJ in tow, smiling like a Cheshire cat - which is _my_ look, not his - and Savannah with tense shoulders as she probably complains to Pri.

Apparently at some point during the discussion, I'd moved to stand by the window, forehead almost touching the glass. There were several times where I was staring at the two under the tree, wanting to find out who it was, so I guess if I unintentionally got closer it would make sense. Not that that helped at all. However, it probably looks as if I'm desperate to get as close to Savannah as possible, because most guys are. Still considering that, I'm startled to see Savannah look across the courtyard in my direction.

Her frown turns further down and she looks rather confused. I freeze, realizing how ridiculous I must look right now. I probably look like a love sick puppy, pining for something I can never get, or I look like a stalker. Or both. I step back, humiliated, and try to make it look like I was looking at something else. I know it's too late for that though.

She takes her gaze off of me to look at Brody as he walks back inside before glancing back, and then shakes her head. She turns - probably to go tell Brody what a creep I am - and opens the door to the gym before storming in. Pri jumps in surprise at the sudden change in mood, hurrying to follow after her.

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. As a prince, this never happened to me. I never got humiliated by a girl, let alone fell for one. What has this stupid curse done to me? I look back at the door Savannah just entered, wishing I could apologize to her. She looked at me in the eyes, but the reaction was not what I'd been hoping for. I knew it was pointless for hoping for that reaction though. After all, I was the Story for long enough. I should know that that doesn't happen. My 'mom' claimed that if the love was all that strong, she'd remember. I'd hoped that perhaps something would click, but after multiple days of awkward and confused glances, not to mention seeming creeped out at times, he had to accept that this wasn't going anywhere. Just like it'd been with Mina. If only she were here, it would help so much. She was the one who'd faced all this before, not me. She seemed so much better at stating the obvious of what was going, and had even more experience here than I am. She might even know the rules of the curse - at least here - better than I do at this point.

"She must think I'm some sort of creeper." I mumble under my breathe, still wishing I could apologize for how awkward I've been.

"Um, yeah, she probably does." Zack answers. "You, my friend, need to get a life." I glance at him to see that he's popping a lollipop in his mouth, and before I can ask he pulls three more out of his backpack and says, "I've been trying to lay off gum for a little bit. So, I decided these are more convenient, and still allowed in school. For the most part." He fans the three he just pulled out and then waves them in front of my face, as if he can tempt me with them. "Want one?"

"No thanks." I glance out the window in time to see the two people under the tree - who I've begun to assume are a couple - walking towards the parking lot.

Which, in order to do, they have to come into the courtyard. When they do, I'm stunned. There's a boy I haven't seen before at this school walking down there, and he's walking awfully close to a girl. The sight of her just infuriates me. It's Wilhelmina Grimm.

* * *

 **:o Ooh, what did you guys think of that? There's lot of things that are happening, as we saw. Zack and Teague are being best buds. Do you like their friendship? Personally I enjoy writing it, and I'm going to try and have him delve more off of what Nan says as this story progresses, much like with I Won't Say I'm In Love. How do you guys feel about Teague's 'fickle human emotions that have suddenly popped up' and what do you think about this appearance of Lucy, who seems to be this world's equivalent of Charlie for Teague? Teague was wondering if anyone else appeared or if anything else changed. Do you think it did? How did you feel about the appearance of Mina at the end? What guy do you think she was with? Why was she watching? Who are you most looking forward to seeing again in this story (or who were you most looking forward to when you first saw this popped up if they were in this chapter)? What are you most excited to see play out with different people in different roles? Anything you're afraid to see happen? Let me know in a review!  
**

 **Anyways, I apologize again for how long this update took to get to you guys! That wasn't very nice for me to do. However, I hope you guys forgive me, especially now that I've got this first chapter up! I'll try and get another chapter up soon, but I have four stories in progress currently besides this one (yes, one is not posted by myself as it is a collaborative project with Evx called "Playing Against Fates", and yes, I may or may not be encouraging you to go read that as I'm super excited to write it alongside Evx), so you'll have to forgive me again if it's a bit slow. c:**

 **Sorry for originally posting the wrong chapter!**

 **Thanks for the support from you guys on I Won't Say I'm In Love. I hope you guys will support me with this one too! ^-^ See you next time I update, whatever story that may be!**

 **~ Dagger**


	2. Chapter 2 - Doin' Flips

**Chapter Two - Doin' Flips**

 ***opening video game music plays* A wild Dagger has appeared! She has some more of Unfairest in her inventory. Will you attempt to catch her? *a button is pushed* You are now attempting to catch her. *victorious video game music plays* You caught a _Wild Dagger_. _Chapter Two of Unfairest_ has been added to your inventory.**

 **:p Hope you guys enjoyed my ridiculous little intro there. I decide my traditional, "Hey guys" one might get a little old after a bit, so I decided to spice it up. cx Hopefully it wasn't _too_ ridiculous. Anyways, I'm hoping that you guys are going to like this chapter! I forgot how much I missed writing the characters from this perspective. I'm going to be taking a bit of a different spin on this story than I originally intended due to a plot twist I thought of that could be fun, so this story line (counting I Won't Say I'm In Love and Unfairest) will include four stories total. :D**

 **Mikkey234 and Silver Dagger : Yup, you guys were right. Thanks for catching that! I can't believe I messed that up.**

 **ChocolateismyHOMIE : I agree! He's so much fun to write about, and read about.**

 **Life as a Siren : I'm glad you're loving this, and I'm glad you couldn't wait for an update. I hope you actually _could_ wait though. I don't want to be responsible for any injuries or murders. D: Besides the injuries to your feels and being the killer of your heart, of course. c;**

 **Evx : Haha. xD My inner Meague shipper did not like writing that at all either. And yes, he did make a fool of himself. However, I believe we do need to see the Dark Prince end up making a fool of himself sometimes. Especially in this au. cx And yes, that is a benefit. Now he understands what Mina was suffering from. Honestly, if I were to say who I sympathize more with, I'd pick Mina. She's been in this alternate dimension much longer than Teague, and now just suffers from a curse that's almost as bad as the Grimm one. And that's not even counting some things that are going to be coming into play in this story, things you guys don't know yet. I'll be interested to know if you currently agree with me, or if you end up agreeing with me in the future.**

 **Now, let's check your inventory for that chapter I had, shall we? c; After all, it would be pointless to be checking this if you _didn't_ want to read it. Unless, of course, you just happen to love my wittiness. Not that I'm particularly witty.  
**

 **Also, as we are soon going to find out and as I've already hinted, this alternate world seems to be changing. Teague's younger sister appeared out of nowhere after all, yet everyone acts as if she was there all along. There are going to be a few other surprises in store for us as the story progresses as well. I will explain why it's changed later on, possibly even in this chapter. Of course, it wouldn't explain too much, but still. We will just have to see. c;**

* * *

 _Teague's POV_

* * *

I force myself to look away from Mina as she walks away with the guy, and looking back at Zack. "Okay, so I'm a square and I'm in need of a life. What do you, oh Wise One, suggest?"

Zack grabs his phone - big surprise there - and his fingers fly across the keyboard, almost as if they're performing some weird dance. "Next weekend the hottest band is playing, and I'm determined to get tickets to their show."

I groan out loud, although I'm not necessarily sure why, and warning bells go off in my head that I ignore. "Don't tell me it's that band that you've been listening to recently? They sound even worse than screeching cats. Like... _banshees_. What are they called again? Um, Royal Flush, Queen's Council?"

He pauses, looking hurt. "They do _not_ sound like banshees _or_ screeching cats. Besides, they're called Dead Princess Society." That rings a bell in my head. Wasn't there a band in the real reality called Dead _Prince_ Society? You know what, of course there was. That's how this dimension seems to be working, flipflopping everyone. "I'll stand in line all night if I have to, but we are definitely going."

"You sound like a girl, Zack. A fangirl girl." I roll my eyes, and this time he doesn't say anything.

Instead, he punches me not all that lightly, and the surprise nearly causes me to fall out of my seat. Have I really fallen so far? This is just shameful. Then, he picks up his backpack and heads for the door, glancing back and grinning at me. Sighing dramatically, I stand up and put my own backpack on before following him.

At this point, the school is mainly empty, except for those who have to stay after for detentions or clubs. No matter what I do, I always seem to be stuck staying after, and I have to think it has something to do with the stupid Story in this world: Jared. Because of that, I never get the chance to corner Mina and get her to talk. It doesn't help that she's been ignoring my existence and hanging around with the storm enigma that she said was just her friend.

Although I suppose there are benefits to staying after school. For one thing, I get to see Savannah, although I suppose that's going nowhere fast. For another thing, there's a part of me that wants to avoid Mina at all costs right back, and staying afterwards helps me with that. I'm not sure why I want to avoid her so badly though, seeing as she's doing fine at doing just that.

I don't know what to think when I think about the fact that I'd actually been upset over the fact that she appeared to be dead. In fact, there was a part of me that actually felt responsible for it. And yet, she didn't die in the motorcycle crash, and I probably should've realized that seeing as Jared didn't either. Now, there is a part of me that wishes the Grimm had. It would make my life so much easier.

Okay, it would probably make my life worse, but still.

I remember her walking into the cafeteria, and it took so much effort not to run over to her and spill everything. I couldn't understand at the time how she could've survived. In fact, I think I experienced, ugh, relief over her still breathing. But instead of coming over or having me come to her, she shook her head at me and kept on pretending as if she knew no one. In fact, she dropped her gaze as soon as possible, and the few times I almost managed to talk to her, she would pretty much run away. Isn't that exactly what she got upset with Jared about? I can't remember, but I think it was, and it makes me so angry. Something happened with Brody afterwards, but I don't remember what. I stormed out instead. If Mina was offering me some peace offering, I wasn't going to take it.

Yes, this world is definitely getting to me. I need to get back to the place where I am in control, and fast, before I do something stupid. An example of stupid? Continuing to let myself fall for someone like, for example, Mina. That would be an incredibly stupid move. Thankfully, all this thinking just makes me want to strangle her. I can't believe I've been acting the way I have. I don't need her.

Then, I blink, shaking my head. Where is all this hate coming from? I do need her. More accurately, I just need to talk to her, figure out what on earth is going on. She's the only one who knows, and now she's leaving me to struggle without any guidance whatsoever. I suppose I'm bitter. What is going on in her head? Not just that. What's going on in _my_ head?

Maybe the actual reality is getting to me. Or this reality is. Or both. Ugh, this is so confusing, and I decide that that's an even bigger sign that I need Mina.

"Teague, wait! Look out!" Zack's scream brings me back to reality.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter! I know Teague's personality kind of bops back and forth this chapter, but he's really confused. There was originally more to this chapter, however it spoiled too much so I took it out. Sorry that it was shorter. Hopefully you guys still liked it though! I promise there will be more later, so fingers crossed that you guys will like it. c: I'm excited to find out what you guys will think of the twist that I decided not to include this chapter when it is later revealed.  
**

 **Also, my apologies for not updating sooner. I'll try to update soon with a more satisfying update, as I would like to give you guys more than that. Please keep an eye out! I'm going to try and update my three active stories, and maybe get a one-shot or two out (plus there's the whole other story I want to get up while Spotlight is on hold, and we need a tie breaker). ^-^ So yes, I do have several plans, however I would like to get satisfying updates out on all the stories, so there will be another update here! Just please be patient. c; School has been rough, and several guys at my school are stressing me out (for various reasons). Either way, it's trouble. :c That should spur me to write more though, just to take my mind off of it. c:**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time with a hopefully longer chapter! If you guys remember Unfairest, you should have some idea of what'll be happening next though. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	3. Chapter 3 - Try To Keep It Hidden

**Chapter Three - Try To Keep It Hidden  
**

 ***shoves coffin lid open* Guys! *claws way out of the dirt* I'm *manages to stand up and brush the dirt off* updating *runs all the way to computer* Unfairest!**

 **Yup. You guys heard me right. Not only is Dagger still alive, she's updating her stories (not just doing one-shots) and is actually updating multiple stories in one sitting! *gasp* Yes, yes, I know, don't hold your applause. c;**

 **All jokes aside, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I always say this, but life really kicked me in the fact. Not to mention I've had little to no free time some days, and when I do all of the stuff I write made me want to vomit. It was not any good. However, I have recovered from the dreaded writer's block *shudder* and I'm here to make it up to you guys with some promised updates! Hopefully you guys are still sticking around.**

 **CoffeeKake : Hey, I told you I was working on updates! :D Sorry for the wait though. c; I'm glad you love it! I'm glad you can't wait for Storm to enter the mix. I can't either, although it will be a little while. And ah, yes, jealous Teague is one of my favorite Teagues to see. cx And ahhh, yes, the forest scene. That's probably the part I'm most excited to write in this story. That or one of two other parts, but we'll reveal all of that later. ^-^ I can't spoil anything! Whether or not Teague and Mina will kiss will have to wait till that part as well. I can't give away the good parts! xD**

 **Mikkey234 : Ah yes, the suspense. My _favorite_ tool in writing. cx Yes, confused Teague is adorable, and seeing him experience what Mina did. That's one reason I love writing this story so much. I always forget how much I enjoy it till I start working on an update. Sorry you had to wait so long for this one! :c Hopefully you can forgive me since I'm updating now though! :D**

 **Guest 1 : Sorry that this is almost a whole moth over due! I wish I would've updated sooner for you. :c Hopefully you still are excited for this update!**

 **Life as a Siren : I'm glad you are excited! Hopefully you still are. c: And aw, I'm sorry I'm one of the many reasons you are dying, but I'm also glad because it means my writing is good! Sorry you had to be patient for so long though. I hope it will have been worth the wait.**

 **Beetle : *gasp* I know! I actually updated Unfairest! Of course, then I left you guys without an update for another month, so I guess I didn't do too well. xp But I'm back with another one that will hopefully make up for it! And thank you for the advice. Now I'm only really having issues with one guy, but I'm trying to work on that. I think I have a good plan on how to handle him. c: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter despite it's shortness. And I'm super hyped for the forest scene as well! And definitely for more Jared. Just wait till you guys see what I have in store in that category. Teehee. Sorry I didn't update sooner! and aw, yes, I did mean to say Fairest. woops. cx I'll have to go through and fix all the little errors I've made in my stories at some point.**

 **Guest 2 : Sorry not sorry. :p But what can I say? I love cliff hangers. I'm glad it was a great chapter.**

 **Anyways, enough chit chat! Let's get to the story!**

* * *

 _Teague's Point of View_

* * *

Zack jerks me backwards to the curb, and I watch a car zoom past. Oh my gosh, that car nearly hit me. I, the Dark Prince and terror of the Fae Plane in the correct universe, was nearly taken out by a car. I wasn't even going to die because of the Grimm curse. How stupid would that have been? I look around in confusion, realizing that that we had somehow gotten outside of school and to the side of the road. I didn't even remember our walk to get outside.

Zack releases me, and let's out a sigh. "Really, Teague, what am I going to do with you? Something is obviously up. Please just tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend."

That's when what just happened really sinks in. I really almost got hit by a car. I actually could've died. If Zack hadn't been walking with me and being an amazing friend, I would be toast. Not even good-looking toast. Burnt toast that was crispy and not even worth trying to save. Where would that have put my family? It would mean that my younger sister who has randomly appeared would take on the curse, and despite barely knowing her, she doesn't deserve to be cursed. She's mute and she's done nothing wrong. There was no way that I was supposed to go out by getting hit by a car, but I had almost let myself get killed that way. If I can't even keep myself safe, how am I going to handle the next dangerous quest Jared throws at me?

Dizziness and a wave of nausea hit me full force, and I can feel my legs begin to crumble beneath me. Then they buckle completely and I crumple to the side walk, breathing heavily. Stupid alternate universe. This wouldn't be able to happen me for something so simple in the actual universe!

I vaguely recognize that Zack is shouting my name at me, but a buzzing noise fills my ears and blocks him out. Claire's laughter and Lonetree's snarling seem to echo around in my ears. Why is this happening to me?

Somewhere in my head, I also recognize that a car has pulled up beside us, and that someone is speaking to Zack. "What's going on? What happened?"

Their voice breaks through the echo of Claire's laughter, however my heart rate and breathing are still out of control while Zack answers, "He almost got hit by a car. I think he might be going into shock, and I don't know what to do."

"Don't move." A car door opens, and I can hear footsteps before another car door is opened.

I'm still so dazed that I don't resist Zack as he helps me up and ushers me into the backseat. However, something seems oddly familiar about the leather seats. The smell brings some sense of familiarity to me as well, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Where to?" A girl asks the question as the engine roars to life.

I notice the textbooks scattered around the back of the car. There's a black sports bag on the ground as well, and when I glance into the rear view mirror, I see Savannah White's concerned eyes looking back at me before I look away.

"497..." Zack begins to rattle the address off, and my eyes widen.

"No!" I meant to stop him a bit more gracefully, but instead I practically yell the word at him. It doesn't matter though, because it still stops him, and that's good. I can't have Savannah knowing where I live. I know how that went last time.

Zack whips around to stare at me, frowning and narrowing his eyes. "Oh, so if you don't want to go home, where do you want to go? It sure seemed like you were heaving a breakdown of some kind back there, Teague."

Embarrassment - a feeling I'm still not used to - washes over me, and I avoid his gaze. "Look, I'm fine now. The shock only got to me for a moment. I swear I'm fine now, really." I can tell my lame attempt to convince him doesn't work whenever I look up to see him raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." He says, folding his arms as he opens the car door and hops out. "Thanks for being willing to drive us, Savannah, but it looks like we won't need the ride after all."

Savannah shrugs. "Hey, it's cool. I can give you a lift anywhere you want to go." It hurts, being so close to her yet so far. Is she as confused and conflicted as I have been recently? Probably not. She doesn't have the stress of wanting to get back to her actual universe on her shoulders along with a curse. If anything, she probably thinks I'm just a creep, which hurts to think about.

Looking away, I try to pull the door handle, but it refuses to budge. Upon further examination, I realize that the door is still locked. Savannah has child-proof locks in her car, and she's not letting me go? What the heck?

Savannah turns so that she can stare at me instead of just glancing back through the rear view mirror. I, of course, stay latched onto the door handle. I'm waiting to be allowed to get out of the car as soon as she unlocks it, although it doesn't look like she intends on doing that. Instead, she watches and waits for what feels like forever before finally saying anything. "What are you doing this weekend?"

The question is obviously directed at me, although I'm relieved whenever Zack answers instead. "We are going to go see Dead Princess Society. Well, I'm going, and I'm making Teague come. I suppose you are some crazy fangirl over them and think we're weird for going to see them though."

Savannah's eyes stay on me for a moment longer before she looks at Zack to respond. "Actually, I don't really think you're weird for wanting to see them, and I'm not some crazy fangirl over them. That would be kind of awkward, seeing as the lead singer is my cousin."

"What?" Zack actually gasps, going into his 'fangril' mode. My embarrassment level only rises. "I can't believe it! Adelheid is your cousin. That's the coolest thing ever! Can you get us autographs? Please?" He's in rock heaven right now. How the heck am I going to get out of here now?

Savannah watches Zack practically dance around as he waves his hands in anticipation. He's such a dork, but he's a good friend. Her mouth turns upwards as she turns to look at me again. "Hey, I can do you guys one better. If you guys let me drive you there on Saturday, I can get you guys backstage passes, since I'm family."

If Zack were a girl, he'd scream and make us all cringe. As it is, his dancing around frightens a flock of birds to fly away. "Yes, yes, holy mackerel, yes." Thankfully, he does not start to sing their newest hit song, Beauty's Dead, although he has before. As it is, he forgets about me still being stuck in Savannah's car as he begins to ramble about how great this concert is going to be.

"And what about you, Teague?" She asks, her voice sounding a bit softer and perhaps...nervous? "Will you come?"

Reluctantly, I release my death grip on the door handle, but I refuse to look at her as I whisper, "All right."

Am I crazy? What the heck is wrong with me? I have been waiting for this chance for a while. I wanted a chance to reunite with Savannah in order to see if what we had before the Story ruined it was real, or if it was all Jared pulling the strings. If only I could remember if I'd been pulling the strings for Mina and Brody. I definitely want to get back with Savannah - despite the fact that I'm still trying to figure out what the heck is up with Mina - but what if Savannah doesn't feel the same way about me again? What if, without Jared manipulating stuff, she feels nothing? If I try again with her, do I risk still losing her?

"Okay then, it's settled." Her smile widens slightly, and she pushes the button to unlock the door so that I can be released from the backseat.

However, before I leave, I decide to ask, "If I had said no, would you have unlocked the door for me?"

"Possibly. Who knows? Certainly not us, and we never will, since you didn't. Didn't say no, that is." She smiles rather crookedly at me before rubbing her forehead as if a headache is coming on. I exit the backseat, watching her frown and struggle with something inside of her. Maybe memories about what happened between us? Is that possible?

I don't know anymore.

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

Pain. Oh gosh, is there pain. It washes over me, flooding every spot inside of me and ripping control away. I can't speak. I can't hear. I can't think. I can't see. I can't breathe. There's only pain and screaming.

I can't even control myself. I can only writhe in pain on the ground, clutching my head as I try to regain my control. I've never experienced this much pain in my life. Never.

Why does it hurt so much?

* * *

 **Woah, so what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Amazing? Ugly? What did you guys think of the interaction between Savannah and Teague? Do any of you guys ship them at all? I personally don't, but I am curious to see if any of you guys do, even if it's just a smidge. Sorry this one followed the book super closely except for the last part. Hopefully the next chapters won't as much! Should I include the whole part with the concert, even though it'll likely be very similar to the book with just some name edits, a few line edits, and possibly some different thoughts? Or would you guys prefer that I just move past that so we can get to some more exciting plot points? And what about what's going on with Mina? What the heck could that be about? Any suspicions? I'd love to hear them. Warning though, we're not going to get a reason for it next chapter. It's going to be a while before you find out what the heck is up with Mina, but what can I say? I wanted to tease you guys a little because I'm nice like that. :p  
**

 **Anyways, please review! I hope you guys appreciate the updates, and I'll try and update some of my other stories tomorrow. Since Thanksgiving break is coming up for me, I'll definitely try and work on some updates then as well! ^-^ My main goal is to try and not take an incredibly long break again, even if it just means doing some one-shots to show that I'm not dead.**

 **Also, you guys are amazing! I'm so glad I have you guys for support in my writing. You guys are the reason I write, and I'm super happy to know that my writing actually does something. c:**

 **Thanks guys! See you at the next update I put out that you read!**

 **~ Dagger**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who'd Ya Think You're

**Chapter Four - Who'd Ya Think You're Kidding?**

 **Hey hey hey! Guess what guys? I'm back with another update! Two in a row! It's a record! :o Actually I used to update multiple stories at a time _way_ back when I started, but now that my updates are generally longer word wise, I haven't been doing that as much. However, it's Christmas Eve! :D So I figured you guys could get some early Christmas gifts (aka updates from me). :p**

 **Also, I decided on skipping the concert, as I felt like that was going to be unnecessary in writing. It would've only been slight edits to dialogue (no major plot changes) and more Teague x Savannah action, which I'm sure none of you want. So, this is picking up a little bit after that.**

 **life as a demigod : Yes, I agree, I could've tried to get it to veer away from the book a little. However, I wasn't really sure how to, so I hope you guys can forgive me, and I hope that this one will veer away from it a little. After all, there's some odd things that are going to be happening this chapter. Teehee. Anyways, I'm glad it was still great! And don't worry, you aren't supposed to like Teague and Savannah together. c; However, Teague needs a version of Brody, as he was a central part of Mina's time as the Grimm. As for whether or not you've guessed the reason Mina was in so much pain, well, we'll just have to wait and see, although we won't be finding out for a while. Oops. And I decided not to include the concert, so don't worry. c;**

 **CoffeeKake : I'm glad you loved it, excluding the Teague x Savannah action. xD As for what happened with Mina, well, we'll just have to wait and see. She's _probably_ not dead. c; I'm glad it was a great one! Sorry it took so long for me to get you more. :c**

 **5 is my lucky number : Sadly, I cannot give Jared a chapter from his perspective in this story (at least not for a good while) because it would be a major spoiler. Sorry! :c Otherwise I would! As for whether he knows what's happening to Mina and if he's involved in it, well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? c;**

 **Mikkey234 : I'm glad it was amazing! And haha, that's the same for me. I'm glad for your input on whether or not I should skip the concert! As you can see, I did do that. c; And don't worry! Zack did get his kiss! :D Whether or not you're correct on your guess with Mina will have to remain to be seen though. We'll find out eventually though!**

 **Life as a Siren : Yay! It's great to hear that it's super interesting. Sorry for hurting you. :c What can I say? I'm a writer. I have to utilize cliff hangers, otherwise you guys might stop reading! xD You're probably going to have to wait a while to find out what the heck is going on with her though. Woops. Sorry-not-sorry. I'm glad you can live with it though, and that you have a life outside these stories! I don't. cx Just kidding, I do, but it's not very interesting. :p**

 **Anyways, let's see where I've decided to pick up after the concert, shall we?**

 **Since I have to reread Fairest while writing this story, I realize how much I miss Jared. *squeezes Jared* I always write him as a villain, but I forget that up until Reign, I was a Jarina shipper. ;-;**

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

It's rather funny, watching Teague stand outside in his backyard with a gnome he found off the street. I stay in my spot in the tree, rubbing my aching forehead as I watch him set it down on a tree stump. His secret area _appears_ to include that tree stump, and is pretty much a clearing in the woods with some rather silly - and less-than-sturdy-looking - chairs and plants.

My roof was definitely much cooler. Just thinking about the place makes my heart ache a little. I forgot how much I missed that place, but I do. I still can't believe Teague burned my house down. Not cool at all.

"You need a name." Teague comments to the clay figure, and I have to stifle my laughter. "Maybe something along the lines of Sir Nomer."

Oh, the irony. It's the same name he - well, Jared, but they're technically the same person - mocked me for giving that gnome initially. I can't resist making the same comment he made to me back then. "Well, that's a stupid name if I ever heard one myself, and I'm pretty sure I've heard lots of stupid names."

The black-haired technical-Grimm freezes, and I'm pleased to see I can still freak him out, despite avoiding him for a while now. "You didn't just talk."

"Of course it didn't. The gnome can't talk, Teague." I roll my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in order to try and clear my head. "Well, I mean, gnomes do talk, as you well know, but most wouldn't generally speak to you in the first place since they're surly. Unless their name is Annalora, of course." By the end of this comment, the once-Dark-Prince has stiffened, so he obviously knows who I am now.

He turns around to confront me instead of informing me that the name is great like I did with Jared, but he expects me to be on the ground. Not my problem. Seeming confused, he looks up, only to frown in disapproval when he sees me sitting in the tree. I've stopped pinching my nose at this point, as while my head still hurts, I refuse to display that in front of him.

"You really should get down from there. You're going to get hurt." I laugh at his comment, which just seems to irritate him further.

I leap down - landing rather painfully, but I don't display that to him - and flourish my hands, sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh, come on. I won't hurt myself. As you can see, I'm pretty sturdy."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" He scowls. "I thought it was called having a heart of stone."

Ouch. I'm not even sure how those two comments can coincide with each other, but it still hurts. "You did too, whenever you were Jared." I throw the words at him. "Besides, it's not my fault no one ever tries to see if I actually have one anymore."

He raises his eyebrows. "Have you ever thought that that's because you are a jerk?"

My hands ball up into fists. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" This argument is pathetic, but I'm angry enough - especially since I'm already in a bad mood due to the pain - that I don't try to diffuse it.

"Am not!" Sadly, I feel like there's more evidence in favor of me being a jerk than not.

"Oh, so what do you call blatantly avoiding me and gallivanting about with Storm?" Another punch to the gut. Maybe that comment is well deserved.

"I was not gallivanting!" I won't deny blatantly avoiding him though. I was bitter, I needed to keep my cover better this time, and it was what Jared did to me. So far, Jared has proved to be better at being the Grimorie than I have.

He crosses his arms as he responds with, "Sure you weren't, jerk."

"Fine, maybe I act like a jerk, because I don't want to get too close to people anymore." I step away from him, dropping my gaze and rubbing my head. Gosh, the arguing is not helping at all right now. At least he hasn't taken any notice to the disappearance of the golden streaks in my hair or the lack of golden flecks in my eyes. I'm not in the mood to explain why they're gone to him, especially whenever we aren't on good terms.

I'm pretty positive that he's angrier than I am as he states, "Well, you must not be doing a very good job, because the only one you seem to be acting like a jerk to is me." Is he really mad at me for ignoring him? What the heck? He should be glad that I'm not getting all up on his case for not leaving Savannah alone like I told him to.

I frown at him in disgust. "Maybe that's because I'm not protecting myself from anyone else right now. Just you." He looks slightly hurt by that, and doesn't respond. "If that's how you feel, then fine. You want coddling, but you don't need it. What you need is help, but you aren't willing to take it. Find me when you are."

His jaw drops for a moment. "Look, Mi-"

"No." I snap at him. "Unless you are actually going to take my advice, I'm not going to help you. I don't have any reason to trust you."

" _You_ don't have any reason to trust _me_?" That sets him off. He spins around, grabbing 'Sir Nomer' and then begin to stalk off. Before he fully leaves though, he glances back to state, "The new glamour doesn't look good, by the way. I personally thought you looked better when you weren't hiding your gold-streaked hair and golden-speckled eyes."

Then he leaves, and I'm left wishing that the appearance change _was_ due to a new glamour, and not the real reason. Now sure that he's gone, I fall back against the tree, rubbing the temples of my head. The pain has dulled somewhat, thankfully, but not a lot. Is this how Jared felt all the time? Somehow, I doubt it. The circumstances he dealt with are very different.

* * *

 **Hey, so what did you guys think of that? Was it good? Bad? Was it different enough from the book this time? Hopefully it was. What did you think of Teague finding the same gnome Mina did, and using the same name? Was it interesting to see Mina come back and talk to him again? What do you think of their argument on whether or not Mina is a jerk? Is she? Was she actually "gallivanting" about with Storm, in your opinion? Does it seem like Teague might be a _tiny_ bit jealous about that? After all, Mina can be rather oblivious, so she could have not noticed. c; Do you think they'll make up soon? Or nah? I mean, if you know the events of Fairest, you can probably answer that, but still. :p And what about Mina being in pain still, and the disappearance of the gold in her appearance? Any further ideas on what that means?  
**

 **My apologies for another rather short chapter! Hopefully the next one will not be as short, but no guarantees.**

 **Remember to let me know your responses in a review! Until next time, whenever that might be. c;**

 **~ Dagger**


	5. Chapter 5 - Conceal It

**Chapter Five - Conceal It**

 **Woo, Dagger is back in business guys! After writing that update for Party of the Plane, I'm totally hyped to update the rest of my stories in this fandom. Since this was the story with the most reviews on the last chapter, I figured I'd update it next. c; Hopefully it's good!**

 **life as a demigod : I'm glad you liked it, and that it worked so well with the story! I was super happy to put them in. And sorry about the shortness that was matched with such a long wait! Hopefully this will somewhat make up for it.**

 **iHaveOSD : It's fine! As you can see, I took even longer to update. cx I'm glad you loved the chapter! I feel the same way, and if it weren't for Teague being so rich, I would've had him have a rooftop haven as well. However, that didn't make as much sense for his big house, so I decided to do this instead. I'm glad it's amazing! And ahhhh, I can't even begin to describe how excited I am - even with the long gap between updates - to write the forest scene in this AU. c: Sorry that update did not come sooner.**

 **Anyways, now that I've done that, let's get you guys that story now. c: You deserve it after how long this took.**

* * *

 _Teague's Point of View_

* * *

I sit in my chair, not focusing on class at all anymore as I try to think things through. Zack is not sitting next to me anymore. Instead he is sitting all the way across the room next to none other than Brody Carmichael and his gang. This is why, even though I'm not paying any attention to the lesson, my eyes are doing their best to burn holes into the chalkboard to keep my attention from swaying away at all to them. For one of the first times in my life, I can feel betrayal coursing through me. Zack and I _had_ had a fight while we were at the concert, but guys always fight. How the heck does that justify him abandoning me and hanging out with Brody, of all people? I mean, this new version of him is even worse than the original. So why the heck is he doing this to me?

However, I'm not quite as angry as I could be. I don't need him; I'm the Dark Prince. Not only that, but I remember something similar occurring during a quest that I gave Mina, which means I just have to correlate who I made who for that quest and then figure it out from there. I also have to remember which quest happened after Little Red Riding Hood that we a major one.

Hoping that it will help me deduce it, I decide to figure out who correlates to each other first in case it gives me a clue. Zack is obviously this world's version of Nan. But what about Brody? I consider it for a few moments, and then it clicks. Brody is this world's version of Savannah. I cringe at even thinking of her, but ignore it for now. I knew that already. How could I ever forget that? It's slightly concerning, but I ignore that for now too. Brody has to be important. There is no way that I would not have taken the opportunity to make Mina have to deal with her enemy. The real question is what I did.

However, then it clicks. Savannah White? The name is a perfect chance for the Story. After all, it sounds far too close to an actual fairy tale character's name: Snow White. That seems even more like the direction it'll be going in due to the fact that the glass coffin at the concert was the reason I left. I was not interested in delving into another quest, but it appears I do not get a say. It's obvious of who it will be now that I have thought it through, and I'm ashamed of myself for even taking such a cheap opportunity. However, I did what I could with the stories I could use. It's not like I didn't do a good job with my manipulations. Besides, this world isn't very creative at all, so it makes sense that it would do something that seems so obvious now. This stupid Story can't even do good at his job.

Even though I make sure to face forward, I allow my eyes to look as well as they can at Brody over in the corner as he talks and fails to pay attention in class. However, despite the crick in my neck and the splitting headache that I have developed from working so hard to watch him out of the corner of my eyes, nothing interesting happens in the forty five minutes. In the end, I force myself to go as slow as possible and dawdle as I wait for Brody and Zack to make their way out.

My redheaded friend doesn't even look in my direct as he walks out with his backpack, trailing Brody almost like a sad puppy dog. It's kind of pathetic. I mean, I know Zack wasn't the most manly, but seriously? This is like feminine backstabbing. No offense to girls of course, but this isn't something guys do. They get into fights and then make up and get on with life. They really _don't_ do stuff like this. Is this world just mimicking mine too closely and it isn't interested in diverging, or have I just never realized how horrible human boys can be to their friends? I follow after them at the best distance that I can, observing carefully for any sort of reference to something that could be a part of the quest. I hate how much I have forgotten of what occurred, and a small voice reminds me that I could technically go to Mina. She's the one who lived this all out and probably remembers it. However, my pride refuses to let me. I will not go groveling to her for help while she's acting like a high and mighty jerk.

As I follow my once best friend and enemy, I also eavesdrop. It's not rude when it's for the greater good, right? As I do, I listen to Zack say, "So, my mom's boyfriend isn't using his cabin next weekend. He and I had a talk and he's agreed to let me have a party there. You interested in coming?"

Brody, however, seems skeptical of the idea. "A cabin? Sounds kind of boring, don't you think?"

"If a lake, boats, and _girls_ are boring to you." Zack responds, and I can't help but feel that he probably could've just said 'girls' as a reason to get this version of Brody interested.

And, as I expected, that statement does get him interested. "Well, when you put it that way...I suppose I could see if I can make it. But for it to be real party, there's a few qualifications. And the guest list, well..." As they begin to speed up and chat more, a student cuts in front of me, resulting in me no longer being able to hear their discussion about a party that I am quite positive happened in Mina's Grimm curse as well.

"Dang it." I mutter under my breath, considering whether or not I should follow after the blonde idol of the school. To be fair, nothing interesting is actually happening to him. Would it really be a big deal if I didn't follow after her? After a few more moments of contemplation, I decide that it's better just to head to class and avoid another detention. I change directions in the middle of the hallway, poised to head for class, only to run head on with a new student.

"Hey, can't you watch where you're going?" The green eyed boy fumes, scowling at me. He pushes me out of the way with more force than I expected, and unless I'm mistaken, he mutters under his breath, "Gimp."

Taken aback, I watch the dirty blonde hurry away from where he shoved me to someone leaning against the wall. I almost looked over her due to how average she looks. Brown hair and brown eyes. They don't stick out much on anyone, and I probably would've missed her if this boy wasn't rushing over to her and she didn't appear to be watching the situation with vague interest and, if I didn't know any better, amusement.

I consider calling out to the boy and apologizing, but then it clicks in my head on who he's rushing over to: Mina. And then the voice clicks into place in my head. I know where that boy is from. I've even seen him just recently. It's the boy in the motel that seems to be this world's version of Ever, at least for Mina, named Storm. I stand there, more stunned than I should be, as he catches up to Mina and gives her a huge hug. It's longer than how long normal friends would hug for, and even when he lets go, they're still standing far too close for comfort. This leaves me with so many questions. One of the big ones is why the heck is he here? Did Mina convince him, or was this a move he decided on all on his own?

I stay frozen there, analyzing the situation and trying to figure things out as students keep bumping and shoving into me. Some snap at me to move, but I ignore them, instead watching as Mina leans forward and whispers in Storm's ear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the way she was acting is downright _sweet_. It definitely does not line up with any of her recent behavior and how cold she's been. It almost appears to be like her old personality, or at least some mixed variant. It certainly seems more pleasant than her current actions towards me. I cringe as I watch Storm lean in even closer, and dig my fingers into my text book rather painfully. She isn't helping me, and she certainly isn't trying to figure out how to get home. Instead, she's spending her time flirting? How ridiculous is that?"

I look away from them, making sure that I know that I am only angry due to how she is acting as I move through the hallway, praying that she did not realize I was watching them. Didn't she tell me they were just friends? I've considered this a few times, but what the heck happened there? She has to have lied or something has to have changed from that time based on how this is going. Frustrated with everything, I walk into my biology classroom, but a quick glance inside makes me realize that this is the wrong period and the wrong class.

Which of course means that I will have to turn around and walk past Mina and her apparent boyfriend again. The thought of it makes me sick. I mean honestly, does she even care about how our lives have been turned upside down? We're the only ones who remember anything, yet she can't get off her high horse for one moment and be pleasant with me so that we can get something done!

I can't help but also feel a twinge of jealousy as well. Why the heck is it that she continues to keep spending so much time with that idiotic storm enigma over there? What does he got that I don't? I don't mean that in any sort of romantic sense, of course. I don't care if Mina has those sort of feelings for someone. She should have them for someone else besides me, because I certainly would never return them. I would never dream of it, unless it was a nightmare. However, what does he have that makes her keep wanting to hang out with him over me?

* * *

 _Mina's Point of View_

* * *

Storm tugs me along through the hallway thanks to his tight grip on my one hand, leaving me with only my free hand to pinch my nose with. He weaves through it with ease that is rather unexpected for someone who has barely ever gone to school till we eventually reach an empty classroom, and then proceeds to shove me inside in front of him before quickly following him. Scanning it over once, he then shuts the door behind him and locks it.

This should look incredibly sketchy to me. I'm sure it does to anyone else. However, Storm has made his intentions to help me right now quite clear, so I trust that nothing is going to happen. We'll just have to hope no one walks in on us.

I sit down on the top of a desk, using the hand Storm was gripping to massage my temple as my storm enigma friend grabs a tissue box and pass it to me. I let go of my nose for a moment to grab one from it and then use that to repinch my nose in hopes of stopping the blood now flowing from it. Offering him a thumbs up matched with a pained smile, I take another one and carefully blot at my shirt, which now has a huge blood stain on it.

Storm sighs, shaking his head as he sets the box on the desk beside me before scrambling over to the door and checking it. "The coast is clear. Just fix your shirt and nose with your magic, okay?"

I sigh, waving my hand over the shirt to clean it but doing nothing with my nose. "The shirt I can do. But my nose?" I shake my head helplessly.

He turns back around and gives me one of the most confused looks that I have ever seen. "Why not? I've seen you mend injuries before plenty of times."

"It's different this time." I respond, rubbing my aching forehead as I try to figure out some way to explain this mess to him. "Caused by Fae stuff. It's completely blocked any of my abilities to heal it."

"Which is why you had me enroll for school?" He guesses, and I nod. The faintest trace of a grin ghosts over his face. "I was surprised, to say the least, seeing as we'd both originally agreed that it was dangerous for me to be here. But I'm honored as well that you think I'd do a better job than that Grimm of yours."

I raise my eyebrows at that comment, slightly taken aback. "You think Teague knows anything about this? You've got to be kidding me."

"He doesn't?" It actually seems to take him by surprise. "But hasn't he noticed that you're constantly in pain around him?"

"We barely interact at this point." I inform him, raising my head to look at the ceiling in hopes that that will help to stop my nose bleed. "He's a jerk and he won't accept my help. Besides, I need to keep a lower profile. I got too involved all at once, and we saw how that went."

Storm snorts. "Yup. Injured within a week."

I glare at him, and he takes his cue to zip it before he can say anything else. "Anyways, even if we were interacting, there is no way that I would get him involved in this sort of thing. Gimps don't have any business knowing what's going on in my life. How would I even explain it?" I let out a bitter chuckle. "It would get too complicated too fast."

However, my friend doesn't seem to be buying it. "You're telling me he hasn't even noticed the disappearance of the gold?"

"Of course he has." I snap, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, that was rude. It's just..." I trail off, shaking my head, "I don't even know why it didn't happen sooner. You know?"

"Maybe it's only just manifesting further? You always seemed way stronger. Maybe someone did something to change it." Of course this is all trying to work itself out to seem like it's always been happening like this in this world. Of course Storm would think half of this stuff was already happening. He wouldn't believe me if I told him otherwise.

"Probably the stupid Story." I comment, although it's not particularly directed at anyone.

"You rang?" I nearly fall off the chair as the voice unexpectedly rings out from behind me. Carefully I slide off, turning to see the gray-eyed freak that is smirking so cockily at me. He glances between me and Storm, and then lets out a short laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

I carefully give Storm a look that I know he'll interpret as 'shut up and let me do all the talking.' So long as he interprets it like that, he should be fine. "Not in the sense you mean. But yes, you are interrupting a conversation right now. So leave. _Now_." I give him a look over, still as disgusted with him as ever.

"Good." He smirks even wider. "I wouldn't want your pet storm enigma to be trying anything that might tempt my future wife from me."

"I'm not her pet!" Storm snaps angrily, and the only thing that stops him from continuing is my glare.

"I suggest that you stay out of this, or I'll make you." It only sounds like a simple scolding from Jared, but it's clear to everyone hear that it is a very clear threat.

I take a deep breath, refusing to shut my eyes purely because I do not trust Jared. Almost positive that the blood has finally stopped, I release my nose and fold my arm. "I'm not going to be your wife ever, Story."

He shakes his head rather condescendingly. "Well, we're halfway there." Was that a pun? I cringe at the mere thought as ideas at what it might mean for me spin wildly out of control in my head.

"Look, is there a specific reason you decided to show up here?" I say after a long pause, sure that I'm now in control. "Or was it just to be bothersome and ask the same questions as usual?"

"Oh, this time I'm not here to ask you questions! We'll save that for next time." He sounds far too chipper as he winks at me. What the heck has he done? "No, this time I have a gift for you."

His smile is definitely far too wide to be anything good, not that a gift from the Story would ever be good. "I don't believe that I want it, so I'll pass."

"I'm afraid it's not one you're allowed to pass." He leans forward and I step back, pressing against the desk behind me. "Ready for it?" I simply glare at him as he snaps his fingers. "And here it is...!"

It appears in his hands, and as soon as I scream he disappears and lets it drop to the ground in front of me. I push the desk out from behind me as I stumble away, gasping and covering my mouth as I stare at what he has presented me with.

Storm comes scrambling towards me. "Mina, calm down! What is it?" He reaches me, and then grabs my hand, staring at the sight before us. "I stand corrected." His attempt to add humor to the situation does not work, but he continues anyways. " _Who_ is it?"

I slowly take my hand from his, kneeling before the blood-splattered body before us, with wings bent out in odd directions that I can't help but accidentally land on top of it. "She is... _was_ his fiancée."

"Ever?" He asks, almost like he just needs another moment of confirmation to be sure as I stare down at the corpse laying here. "I think I might be sick. What do you think he did to get her so...um...well...bloody?"

"I don't know." I admit, and I know that if I had not been here for so long, I would be feeling just as sick as Storm. Sadly, I've seen someone dead before my eyes too many times now for it to truly phase me. Considering who Ever is in this world, that only adds to the numb feeling, and doesn't seem to be negated by our relationship from our own time. "But whatever he did, it was bad."

Something crumpled up in her fist catches my eye, and I carefully pry it out and spread it out once Storm has stumbled away a bit to try and get the image out of his eyes. It's a piece of paper with hastily written words on it. It's a bit bloody in the corners and the lettering is slightly smudged, but it is still legible. Even if all of it wasn't, it wouldn't be too hard to get the general gist.

 _Mina, I don't have much time to explain. I'm_ _sorry. I never meant to bring all of us here to such a messed up place. It was supposed to be an innocent wish, one that would have been perfect if it had somehow come true. I never thought I'd cause a mess like this. I had wanted Jared back, but not like this. This isn't him._

 _Charlie is safe here. I don't know why Jared leaves him alone and acts at times almost protective of him, but he does. Charlie is very much awake, for lack of a better word, and I don't think he likes me much anymore. I think he might even have an idea on how to fix all of this. If only I had just listened to him sooner. If you can somehow get here safely and get his help without having to do what Jared wants, then please, do it. Right this mess before it's too late._

 _I'm so sorry. I was going to come to you and apologize myself. I was going to help you fix all of this. Sadly, I'm afraid I have learned my lesson too late. Jared found out my plan, although I have no idea how, and I know that I'm done for. Charlie finally told me what Jared has been up to every time he slinks off. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and what he subjected you to._

 _Good luck from your horrible Fae Godmother._

I blink, trying so hard to muster up some sort of sadness for her, but it appears that my tear reservoirs have gone dry. The note does make me feel a smidge of regret for her, but not enough to negate everything she has done. In fact, as horrible as it is, a larger part of me is more interested in the fact that Ever actually looks rather different than she does in our world. She has longer hair that isn't dyed, and she's dressed in a short, white dress. Thankfully, her signature boots are still on, leaving her with some remnant of herself. I try to avoid reflecting about all the blood and injuries, seeing as they do add to the difference in her appearance.

Eventually I force myself to look away, thinking back to Jared's words. He said that we were halfway to me becoming his wife, or at least his future wife. Was this what he was referring to? Or is it in reference to the other, bigger problem? While I'm hoping it's the first option, even though it would mean time would probably be up sooner and his plan would be going faster, I have a feeling that it is the second option. And despite how horrible the first one is, the second one is far worse.

"We need to get rid of the body." Storm announces, walking over to me as I quickly shove the note in my jacket pocket for further examination at a later date. "If they find us in here with that, there will be too many questions. Not to mention we'll be in major trouble."

"Easy." I wave my hand over her, and slowly she fades out of view. "All signs of it completely erased, at least from here. No one will ever know, so we can't get in trouble and no fingers will be pointed at us."

"Are you okay?" He sounces super concerned, and I glance at him in surprise as I stand. "After everything he said, I was just worried since...You know...His plans for the future...Well, they don't exactly line up with yours...And I know it gets super touchy from there..."

I chuckle, although it lacks any sort of amusement. "Not that it makes things any better, but I'm used to it. Look, let's just get to class." A thought enters my mind, and I grin the slightest bit. "I have to be ready just in case I need to... _Intercept_ something."

* * *

 **Wow, okay. So there we have it. Sorry that it's not as long as my update for Party, but hey, I couldn't do more without risking revealing anything too big. I suppose I could have done more from Teague, but I think this should be satisfactory. How was the chapter? Good? Bad? What do you think of Zach's behavior? Sorry it was so girly, but I wasn't really sure what else to make him do. What do you think of Storm's appearance once again? Do you like him? And how about his interactions with Mina? Is Teague jealous, or is Teague jealous? :p And what about the appearance of Jared? What bigger dilemma do you think Mina keeps eluding to with her pain? Were you expecting Jared to present her with the dead body of Ever? What do you think that means for the crew? How do you think they are supposed to ever get home? Will Teague and Mina ever make up? Let me know your thoughts and predictions in a review!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. I swear we'll get to the forest scenes eventually. We're one step closer, right? cx I'm as excited for it as you guys (hopefully) are!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
